Talk:Atlantic Express (Level)
Splitting this article This article is too short to be divided into sub pages, there is no need for the steinman warning at the top.Kumasaki 10:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :That's there because there is an Atlantic Express level and an Atlantic Express train system. If we could divide this, I'm sure others would be willing to expand on it. We do need better incrementation on this. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:18, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd like to point out the fact that the Atlantic Express level is the shortest level in BioShock. Splitting up a very short article into subsections would be useless and confusing. Boonzeet 20:57, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We just don't like throwing history (meaning separate type), mechanics, etc. into an article that also shares level information. If the reader wants level info, they should be able to see it without any excess clutter. The only reason the article is so short is because no one seems to like contributing to it. Maybe it's because I made this article before Atlantic Express was announced, but not my fault I found someone with a development build of the game. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 21:11, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I agree with Boonzeet, this article is too short to divide —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Bioshock123 (talk • ) 08:40, 14 March 2010 (UTC). Please remember to sign your posts with ~~~~. :::::Well, as I said, if we had people willing to extend the article text, we could split it easily. As it stands, to put the history of it as a business and as a level on one page is a bit cumbersome. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 13:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I agree that it should be split. There are two distinct subjects that can be referred to as "Atlantic Express": the entire train system and its history throughout Rapture (including Pauper's Drop etc.), and the level of the game. We can wait until someone has added more content to this page, but it needs to happen eventually. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:13, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If we split it, they will be stubs, science the level is so short.Bioshock123 18:19, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Since all other levels are split according to level information and history, I understand the need for two separate pages. My thinking at the time I first posted this was that Atlantic Express was such a short introductory level, that there wouldn't be too much to write about, at least not enough to warrant it's own page. However, I see the logic now of splitting them, as every other level/place in rapture has it's own page. It would just be quality assurance to continue the tradition. Kumasaki 09:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I am splitting it, renaming the Atlantic Express map page in order to talk about its history and function, and creating a disambiguation. Problem solved. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 06:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC) speculation??? *unlike a common rail system the Atlantic Express only has one line witch is odd as that it was a mass transit network it is safe to assume that it would need a second line running parallel in the opposing direction to make it a practical transit system although it is possible that there is a mechanism similar to the one seen while riding the elevator up to Brigid Tenenbaum at the end of the line that turns the train around as this would help to explain why in game you can not return to previously visited levels. When i wrote this i was simply stating how u only have one track unlike a modern subway for instance which has two tracks running in opposite directions at any given station this is not seen in any Atlantic Express station there for the only logical answer for this transit system to be functional is as i say above im sry if this difficult to understand but i did not mean more lines but more the less more tracks hence one running parallel to existing track that is seen like a modern subway station or any rail station of today so outside of the part about the mechanism plz explain where this is speculated??? Danthemanglitcher ►§◄ I'd say that's speculation because we never actually encounter a parallel or alternative track in the game and it's not like the developers released a plan of the railway system. And maybe it does only have one line. That would explain why the bathyspheres, which can travel to more locations, replaced the AE as the popular form of transit in Rapture. Ant423 20:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Thats not what i meant go to a train station there are two tracks directly parallel one goes one way the goes the other way in the Atlantic Express stations there is only one track not twoDanthemanglitcher ►§◄ True, never thought of that. In that case, there most likely is another line but its elsewhere, but I think this should stay on the talk page for now. Ant423 02:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 well we dont know the other piece so maybe we could rewrite this so it more specific about that there is only one track in each station seen --- The track could go in a loop one direction (the distances involved may be make that possible as Rapture is only a few miles across. There also could be monorail switches OUTSIDE in the water and only a single airlock handling both directions (to save on expense). One station actually does have two tracks, but one of them dead ends. The Train system we see is also thru the 'older' part of the City and is largely entertainment venues and may not warrant a system with more capacity as busier parts of the City could have. Testxyz (talk) 13:27, October 12, 2013 (UTC)